Point to point, fixed, wireless signaling technologies that operate in unlicensed microwave radio frequency bands have recently received increased attention. From a regulatory perspective, the radio spectrum at 40 GigaHertz (GHz) and above is relatively interference-free. The ability to form very narrow radiation beams at these frequencies with physically small apertures also minimizes interference between adjacent users.
These technologies are expected to enable high speed, low cost access to data networks in remote locations as well as in urban and metropolitan areas. Because of the inherent broadband nature of these connections, they may be typically used to facilitate other high speed services, such as video on demand. Equipment operating in this band is also expected to be applied to backhaul or aggregation of secondary networks such as lower frequency wireless networks, Local Multipoint Distribution Service (LMDS), cable facilities, cellular telephone tower interconnection networks, and the like.